


What Did She Say Again?

by mrs_themonarch



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, F/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_themonarch/pseuds/mrs_themonarch
Summary: 2x09, 3x01Meredith hints at something more with Addison.





	What Did She Say Again?

Derek lays eyes on Addison entering the hospital and his smile fades. “Meredith, I’m so sorry.” He said. Addison approaches them. “Addison. What are you doing here?” He asked. “You mean ‘what are  _ we _ doing here’.” She says, not elaborating on the comment. Derek looks behind Addison, for Mark. “Don’t tell me you brought him with you.” Addison chuckles and shakes her head. “I’ve been calling you every  day for nearly a year.” She pouted. “You should remember, I picked up a few times.” Derek scoffed. Addison then considered Meredith’s baffled expression. “Hi. I’m Addison Shepherd.”

Meredith doesn’t look her in the eyes but shakes her hands. 

The afternoon after Meredith stands in the background as Addison does another ultrasound on Julie, her post-op patient. 

“Now, Dr. Grey will check on you later on.” Addison tells her. 

Julie then requests Meredith be off the case because of her sleeping with Derek; it reminds her of her own issues. Addison looked behind at Meredith and smirked. “No, no, I don't understand...I lack Dr. Grey's class and patience so let me set the record straight: my husband didn't cheat on me, I cheated on him. She’s not in the wrong here. So I think you owe her one hell of an apology.” Addison steps off to whisper in Meredith’s ear.

“I’m the only person who really knows what’s going on.” She waves Julie goodbye and leaves Meredith with the stoic expression on her face.

 

_ What the hell have I gotten myself into? _

That night Derek and Meredith sit in the rain. He hopes on inform Meredith about what he knows of his marriage. Though she isn’t ready to hear of it, she listens. “I unlock my front door, go inside my house and something's different. Nothing's different, everything's the same but yet still something's different. I stand there for a while and then I know. See there are moments for me when I'm in the O.R. when I know what's gonna happen next. So I go upstairs and as I'm walking down the hall I'm trying to prepare myself for what I’ll see when I go into my bedroom. I step on a man's jacket that wasn’t mines.” Meredith holds her breath and thinks about what Addison said earlier that evening. “Everything I think I know shifts...what I know now is that when I go into my bedroom, I'm not just gonna see that my wife is cheating on me, I'm gonna see that my wife is cheating on me with Mark, my best friend... It's mostly cruel. I left, came out here... and I met you.” Meredith shakes her head. “Derek, I-”

“You were me coming up for fresh air. It's like I was drowning and you saved me. That's all I know.”

“I believe you. But that’s not enough.” 

Meredith walks off and gets in her car. Derek sits alone watching her leave. At the Archfield, Addison sits on her bed at the Archfield and smiles at her children. The phone rings and she checks the number. “Archie…”

“Oh no… What did he do?” Archer asks. Addison reassures him nothing happened. “I couldn’t tell him.” She said. She can almost hear Archer’s disappointment over the phone. “I’m sorry but he has a girlfriend, Archer. A life. He wants nothing to do with me her-, I know that!.”

“Maybe not. But he’ll want his.”

Addison nodded and remembered the deal they’d made. “Archer you don’t have to come. In fact, don’t.”

“Well, you’re too late.”

She hears a knock on the door. Addison answers it and the siblings hug on sight.

. 

“He has a girlfriend, Archer.”

 

Addison knocks on Richards wall. “Did I wake you?” She laughs, sitting on the side of his bed. “Oh, Addison, it’s great to see you. But you promised me something.” He greeted, squeezing her hands. She looked around to make sure nobody was listening and pulled out her phone to look for a picture. “I said I’d bring them, but Derek still doesn’t know and I’d like to keep it that way until I’m out.” Addison admits. Richard looks at her in disbelief. “Because that’s how he’ll look at me when he finds out they’re his.” Addison shows Richard the picture of her kid. “You’re not looking at photos without me.” Adele says, taking Addison’s phone from her hands. As Derek advances towards the room Addison becomes disquiet. “Well isn’t this a party?” He sighs, glaring at Addison.

“You called my wife?”

“You called mine!” He argued. 

Adele gets concerned and looks to Addison for an explanation. “What does that mean? You guys aren’t back together? Addison Montgomery, you didn’t tell him?” She scolded. Derek walks over to check Richard. “Her and I are done. She has nothing else to say.” 

The room grows awkward. “You are absolutely right. I should go meet my patient.” She says, laving with her coffee. 

“Give her a chance.” Adele says. 

 

Throughout the day Addison can feel Meredith’s stares. She pulls Meredith over, checking to see if Derek was around. “I assume he told you why he left me?”

Meredith stops at the corner and turns. It wasn’t her intention to make eye contact. She knew the color would ruin her confidence. 

“Blue…”Meredith mumbled. 

Addison raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Right, sorry- nevermind. It’s just that this is none of my business. Lets just keep our relationship professional.” She stammers.

Meredith turns around and Addison says "We don’t have a relationship yet, Meredith, sometimes people do desperate things to get someone's attention. There are two sides to every story". Meredith walks away despite wanting to hear Addison out. 

 

Addison joins Derek in the elevator. “You told Meredith what you saw.” She says. 

“Yeah, I did. "Sometimes people do desperate things to attract attention." Derek says, "What? Wow. That's your side of this? That I didn't pay you enough attention? Is that what you were thinking when you got naked with my best friend?" 

Addison doesn’t respond. Derek presses the elevator buttons so that it goes faster. He walks out of the elevator and says, "I'm a sink with an open drain, Addie".

Derek grins at Meredith, who doesn’t express back. She takes a deep breath and enters the Elevator with Addison. 

“Where are you going? I’m sure your shift ended a while ago.” She asks, stepping aside. 

“Sorry for walking away earlier. It was rude.”

“You don’t need to apologize, Meredith. I did this.”

“Whatever Derek and I are or were- I couldn’t be with him if I was thinking about you the whole time.”


End file.
